The Pokemon Killers
by innerlogic4321
Summary: Story of Three Guys who get Transported into the Anime world


Ok, well, this is my first writing thing, and I know it is not to good yet, but I am working hard to make this the best damn story ever, and, well, I think I can do it. The chapter combines the first two chapters of the story (Which I first put up at the emureactor.com forums) into one. Please read and review this thing, because I need to know what I should put in, what I should take out, or if I should stop or not. Thank you. (Also, I might have put this story in the wrong part of the website, if so, please tell me.)  
Change of Ideas  
  
well the sheaves have all been brought,  
  
but the fields have washed away,  
  
and the palaces now stand  
  
where the coffins all were laid,  
  
and the times we see ahead  
  
we must glaze with rosy hues  
  
for we don't wish to admit what it is  
  
we have to lose  
  
millennia in coming,  
  
the modern age is here,  
  
it sanctifies the future yet renders us with fear,  
  
so many theories, so many prophecies,  
  
what we do need is a change of ideas,  
  
when we're scared,  
  
we can hide in our reveries,  
  
but what we need is a change of ideas,  
  
change of ideas, change of ideas,  
  
what we need now is a change of ideas  
Profiles (So you know some of the characters):  
  
Tim - Tim is a normal guy, he just tries to live a "happy" life in a place where "Happy" is not a really word. From getting made fun of, to not being understood by any of his friends about his "emulation" habit.  
  
David - David has lived a tough life, from a dead-beat dad, to an un- employed mom, His friends are his last escape from the real world .  
  
Eric - Eric has his own personality, he is a interesting guy, who does his own thing.  
  
And now... On to the story  
  
The Pokemon Killers  
  
an undisturbed night becomes destroyed as The Sun rises are an alarming rate. The Feeling of getting up is the hardest thing to do. It alone makes or brakes your day, and for these three people, the day is about to be destroyed.  
  
"oh god, 5:45, damn it!" Tim gets slowly out of bed, and puts on his pants and coat.  
  
"why do I have to take out the damn dogs, this sucks!"  
  
David did not fare as well, "David, Get out of bed, it's 6:45!" She Only had to bang on his door three times before she got a response. "Mom, I'm tired, I just got to sleep, can you drive me?" "Fine David, Fine, just mess up my entire day." "Yeah mom, really." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Eric, as the good boy he his, was ready before any of them, and when David was still trying to get up, he was all ready.  
  
They all met up at the same place they always do, but before any one said anything, they bastards Tyler and Kyle can right up to Tim.  
  
"HEY BOY! WHATS UP BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! JUST STANDING THERE LIKE THE LITTLE ASSHOLE THAT YOU ARE YOU ASSHOLE, YOU STUPID FUCKER, YOU SHOULD DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!  
  
"well, you guys just get more innovative every day, I mean, you have said that exact same sentence to me for the last 4 months"  
  
"YEAH... SO!"  
  
Walking away from him, Tim did the only thing that came natural. "you know David, Eric, one little finger can bring happiness to anyone."  
  
There day was horrible, and it was only getting worse.  
  
By the end of the day, they were ready to go to the local library, where all there friends go after school, and were waiting for the bus to come to bring them there.  
  
"well, David, Just think, as least we will go to the library, we will have a good time, by the way where's Eric?"  
  
"I think He went to the bathroom"  
  
"Sorry Guys, I'm back, ready to go?"  
  
Then, three guys in black Cloaks came up to them.  
  
"So guys, do you like Pokemon?"  
  
"No not really", "No", "why Are you asking us?"  
  
"well, guys, let's just say your going on a trip."  
  
And that was the last that they would see of the real world...  
Tim was the First to wake up  
  
"What.. Where am I, and what the hell am I strapped to, what are we all strapped to?  
  
"Welcome Tim, and welcome to are little experiment."  
  
"Trevor? What the Hell are you doing?"  
  
"Well Tim, Let me explain, I Love Pokemon, I LOVE IT, I have always wanted to actually be with them, to touch them, to feel them, to. you know, just be with them. And I love the show, so if I could just be with them and take trips with them, I WOULD LOVE IT! So when I heard that I could get financial support, I jumped all over it.  
  
"Who would give you support Trevor, who would have that much money?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce my partners, Tyler and Kyle."  
  
"Tyler? Kyle? What?"  
  
"Tim, you want to know why I did this right, I mean I hate him too, Trevor is a shithead, so you wonder don't you?  
  
"What do you think dip-sheet."  
  
"Well, we did it because we hate you more, and if we make you suffer, then are day is complete.  
  
"Anyway, let me show you, David, and Eric, THE REAL POWER OF THE POKEMON TRANPORRTER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then, a bluish aroma surrounded them, and in a flash.... Tim was looking up at a perfect, clouds-less sky. A real picture perfect day. Then he notices that he was 10,000 feet in the air. Falling at an extreme pace, he sees a dot falling as well, two to be exact.  
  
Looking down, he sees a house coming up a full speed...... BANG - CHASH  
  
Tim crashes through the roof.  
  
"Oh shit, fuck that fucken hurt god damn it... What, I should not have survived that fall... What the hell is going on.  
  
He looks around the room, every thing is colorful, all with a black boarder. He Looks at his hand, seeing that his hand was a bright peach color.  
  
"Oh sheet, I'm in the show........."  
  
--No Control-- (Theme song) - beginning of chapter two.  
  
culture was the seed of proliferation  
  
but it has gotten melded into an inharmonic whole,  
  
consciousness has plagued us and we can not shake it,  
  
though we think we're in control  
  
questions that besiege us in life  
  
are testament of our helplessness,  
  
there's no vestige of a beginning,  
  
no prospect of an end  
  
when we all disintegrate it will all happen again,  
  
time is so rock solid in the minds of the hoards  
  
but they can't explain why it should slip away,  
  
history and future are the comforts of our  
  
curiosity but here we are rooted in the present day  
  
if you came to conquer you'll be king for a day,  
  
but you too will deteriorate and quickly fade away,  
  
and believe these words you hear  
  
when you think your path is clear...  
  
we have no control,  
  
we do not understand,  
  
you have no control,  
  
you are not in command  
  
Tim got up and walks out side. The outdoors looked wonderful, the surroundings looked perfect, with no pollution, and everything looked colorful, too colorful for him.  
  
"Oh god, this place sucks! I wonder where David and Eric are?"  
  
He found David Lying in the middle of the road.  
  
"David! David! Are you ok? Speak to me!"  
  
"asfdkvbelkjas;dhb;ofenflkjdasfnle;nfa;dsf............................... Wha, What the hell, where am I?"  
  
"Um..... Somewhere..."  
  
"Where Tim, Where, I need to know."  
  
"Um, in a town. Does that help?"  
  
"Tim, I realize that, but I know this is not East Greenbush, and........ Why is everything so Colorful?"  
  
"Your not going to believe me, but............ Were in The Pokemon Show World...."  
  
"what? WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! NO, No we are not, no, just no, this is only a dream, a dream damn it!"  
  
After saying that for a half hour, he finally faced the facts, he was in the show.  
  
"Listen, Trevor had Gotten this machine and Transported you, me, and Eric here, I swear, When i find that asshole, I will Kill him, that fucken dick!"  
  
"Ok, so, what do we do now Tim?"  
  
"we have to find Eric, then, we see if there's a way out of here."  
  
"ok, where do you think he is?"  
  
"I Think he landed in a forest over there."  
  
"Ok then, let's go."  
  
So they walked, and walked, and walked some more, then they stopped, because Tim got tired, then they started again."  
  
"Damn, that took awhile, Dame it, you would think there would be a rest stop around here, Oh look, a Water Fall, Thank God."  
  
But When they got there, they saw a visitor.  
  
"Hey David, Haven't we seen him before?"  
  
"Oh God Tim, is that Ash?"  
  
"Yeah...... Let's see if I can get his Attention. Hey! Dip-sheet!  
  
Ash Looked up  
  
"You talking to me?"  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a rock came and kocked him out.  
  
"oh sheet, Who did that?"  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Eric! Well, it seems your ok, where did you land?"  
  
"Over in that city over there."  
  
"Ok then, Let's go."  
  
"Wait, Tim, What do we do about Ash?"  
  
"I got an Idea"  
  
So Tim Picked him up, Found a near by cliff, and through him over.  
  
"Fucker"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
They were walking toward the City Eric was talking about, untill they hit a fork in the road.  
  
"Eric, which one do we take?"  
  
"UM... Hold on, I will get it, Um........... It was, no, thats not it, um... Lef, wait! No no no."  
  
"Don't tell me, you don't remember do you?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Damn it, oh well, Let's take the left one."  
  
"Tim, Why should be listen to you?"  
  
"well, I don't know, it was just a suggestion, we can go right, I really don't care."  
  
"Um, let's go left." "Yeah Tim, Let's go left."  
  
And So, they went left, and after a few hours, they started to have second thoughs.  
  
"um, guys, I think we went the wrong way."  
  
"No sheet Tim, I think So to."  
  
"Well, you guys could have convinced me to change my mind."  
  
"(Tim)"  
  
"What, what was that?"  
  
"Tim, Over here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Um, Tim, I'm right here"  
  
"Oh, sorry... Matt, is that you?"  
  
"Tim, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"wait, what are YOU doing here!"  
  
"well, That Bastard Trevor sent me here, He said that, because I was your friend, He just HAD to send me here."  
  
"Oh god, I swear, I am going to kill him, I'M GOING TO FUCKEN KILL HIM!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, but how do you think your going to kill him if you can't get out of here? I've been here for 3 months and I've not found a way out."  
  
"Wait, you were in school today, you were not here for that long."  
  
"what, no, oh no, I've been here for that long, or.... The time in the real world is different then in here, thank god, that means that we could be here for a long time, but it might me only a few days in our world."  
  
"Well, it seems like that. Matt, I've Got a question, since Trevor got you in here for stupid reasons, did he get anyone else?"  
  
"Tim, you have no idea...."  
  
Matt brought Them all to a base that him and the other refugees built.  
  
"oh sheet, Matt, what is this place?"  
  
"This is the I.W.T.K.T Base, This is where we, the people that Trevor put into this hell hole, try to A. Find a way out and B. Try to be helpful to all of thouse who need it."  
  
"Hold on, I've got a question, what do you mean "help people", and there are other anime's here, not just pokemon?"  
  
"Hell yeah, every one is interconnected in here. That's how we get are weapons."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"Yeah, we get them from all over the place, you name it, we got it!"  
  
"Damn! Now that's cool. But what ways do you think will help us get out of here?"  
  
"Well. We really don't know, but I think we are going to have to find a way to make Trevor's machine here, but other wise, we really don't know."  
  
"Well, I guess were going to have to make due here for some time."  
  
(alarm sound)  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh shit..." 


End file.
